Wide Wings- HIATUS
by Goldenflame12
Summary: Strange occurrences are happening in the Clans, and cats are getting picked off at a ever-increasing rate. And to add to the situation, the Tribes also have foreseen this danger. Then, all medicine cats get a prophecy- "rain must follow Birds". There is one cat in each Clan with the prefix Rain. Is this just a coincidence? If you think so, think again... Please review and follow!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Author's Note: And here's the story! I have listed the summary in my create-a-cat, and thank you all for helping me out! Please comment in the create-a-cat if you think I should change the summary in any way to make it better. **

**I don't know how this will come out, so those of you who helped me make the cats, please lend a helping hand in the reviews on where to go next with the story and perhaps things I could change to make it better. **

**This chapter includes the Allegiances and the prologue, so make sure you don't skip the prologue! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors- I am not four people. (Trust me-I've checked multiple times)**

* * *

**Allegiances- **

**ThornClan: **

Leader:

Willowstar- pale tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Deputy:

Stonefang- Large grey tom with long teeth and blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Silverfrost- lithe silver she-cat with pale blue eyes

Warriors:

Bouncewind- Dark grey tom with dark golden eyes

Finchfur- brother of bouncewind, black tom with amber eyes

Quietlight- sister of bouncewind brown tabby with blue eyes

Pinefeather- brother of Dapplepelt, brown tom with amber eyes

Reedstrike- black tom with orange eyes

Rainsong- fluffy, mottled brown-gray she-cat with green eyes.

Fernpelt- mottled gray she-cat with yellow eyes and a long tail

Addereyes- stormy grey tom with yellow green eyes

Whitedawn- white she-cat with black ears and tail and golden eyes

Apprentices:

Strikepaw/claw (to Finchfur)- Dark ginger tom with long claws and yellow eyes

Swanpaw/light (to Bouncewind) pure white she-cat with dark, dark, blue eyes

Fogpaw/dust (to Quietlight) grey tabby tom with light blue eyes

Shadepaw/pelt (to Rainsong) light gray tom with black patches and amber eyes

Creekpaw/mist (to Willowstar) silver tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Jumppaw/flight (to Addereyes) orange tabby she-cat with white tail tip and green eyes

Shiningpaw/stream (to Silverfrost) white and silver tabby with blue eyes

Queens:

Dapplepelt-tortoiseshell with white dapples and green eyes

Darkrose- dark ginger she cat with green eyes (expecting kits)

Sheepberry- mottled brown she-cat with striped tail and amber eyes (stays in nursery)

Kits:

Hickorykit/claw- greyish brown tom with light green eyes

Weedkit/tail- grey tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

Elders:

Alderbranch- brown tom, over 100 moons old, with dull green eyes

Crowstripe- young grey tabby tom with blue eyes, just recently lost a paw in battle

**SandClan:**

Leader:

Snowstar- white tom with blue eyes

Deputy:

Redflame- dark red tabby with light orange stripes, green eyes

Medicine Cat

Spottedwing- spotted dark brown cat with white paws and muzzle and blue eyes

Warriors:

Cranewing- light grey tom with white stripes and sky blue eyes

Fiercefire- golden tom with brown flecks and amber eyes

Silverdapple- white cat dappled with silver and blue eyes

Duskfur- black she cat tinged with white around her muzzle and amber eyes

Stormcloud- pale grey tabby tom with streak of ginger and brown eyes, torn ear

Snaketooth- pale brown tom with a striped tail and glittering orange eyes

Apprentices:

Frogpaw/leap (to Silverdapple) dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Reedpaw/tail (to Redflame) dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Seedpelt (to Spottedwing) White she cat with small black spots and yellow eyes

Birchpaw/leaf (to Duskfur) skinny brown tom with blue eyes

Rainpaw/storm (to Fiercefire) sleek black fur with icy blue eyes

Queens:

Maplestream- White and grey she-cat with amber eyes

Ducktail- Mud-brown she-cat with amber eyes and a stub tail

Lilyfur- blue-grey she-cat with white underbelly and ice blue eyes (expecting 2 kits)

Kits:

Splashkit/foot- Light grey tom with blue eyes and a white paw

Cloverkit/heart- fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes

Beechkit/fur- tan tom with light green eyes

Runningkit/fire- Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Brightface- formerly pretty grey tabby

Raggedstripe- Dark brown tabby with unusual purple eyes

** BreezeClan:**

Leader:

Breezestar- reddish brown tom with cold, green eyes

Deputy:

Swiftdash- Black she-cat with white chest, ears and paws and dark orange eyes

Medicine Cat:

Sheeptail- fluffy white tom with pale brown flecks, blue eyes

Warriors:

Nightmist- grey and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Hailstrike- pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Sparrowfang- Lanky, but muscular dark brown tabby tom, has shady green eyes

Hollytail- black she-cat with icy blue eyes

Honeystep- golden tabby with amber eyes

Rainpool- pretty silvery gray she-cat tabby with bright green eyes

Aspenlight- dark brownish ginger she-cat with white markings and dark blue eyes

Cloudstreak- white tom streaked with black and amber eyes

Fawnheart- light brown she cat mottled with black and green eyes

Apprentices:

Moorpaw/pelt (to Sparrowfang)- Dusky brown tom flecked with gold, has amber eyes

Brighteyes (to sheeptail)- brown tabby she cat with white chest and paws

Sweetpaw/frost (to Hollytail)- tortoiseshell with iceblue eyes

Heatherpaw/leaf (to Aspenlight) ginger tabby with ice blue eyes,white chest/muzzle

Ashpaw/flight (to Nightmist) light grey tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Cherryfur- ginger tabby she-cat with wide green eyes

Ripplefall- tortoiseshell with amber eyes (expecting four kits)

Kits:

Rosekit/dew (becomes Brighteyes apprentice) golden tabby with white belly

Pricklekit/tail- dark ginger tabby tom with distinctive stripes and white underbelly

Thistlekit/paw- greyish brown she-cat

Elders:

Feathersong- grey mottled she-cat with amber eyes

Clearsight- dark dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with white and hazel markings

* * *

**Prologue:**

The night was dark and quiet, only lit up by a thin sliver of the moon. Silverpelt seemed to fade away, leaving the Clans to sleep to under the Place of No Stars. All of Silverpelt's cats had gathered below the moon, cushioning it with their starry footprints. Looking down at the three Clans sleeping peacefully, the sparkling warriors shifted uncomfortably.

"They will not sleep another night like this?" inquired a pure black tom. His eyes were mere slits of blue as he looked sadly down at his kin. A mottled tabby looked up at him.

"I cannot say, Nightfoot. I can see dark times ahead- many cats won't make it to the next Gathering. There must be a way to stop this tide of danger..." her voice trailed off. Another she-cat spoke up.

"Shadestar- we must all have hope. Those Clans look to us for guidance. If we lose all hope, what will the Clans have to go by?" the tortoiseshell medicine cat reasoned. But by the dark look of her usually bright hazel eyes revealed that her words were trying to convince her just as much as the rest of the StarClan warriors.

As the cats from above looked at the ones below, a shadow slithered its way over the Clans. It blocked out what was under it, and many of StarClan's warriors gasped in horror. The Clans were hidden under darkness, seeping into their lives like a wound dripping blood- slowly, but surely. The shadow left as quickly as it emerged, but the effect it had for the warriors below would not leave that quickly. That was for certain.

"Did you see that, Skypetal?" Nightfoot gaped, staring at the tortoiseshell medicine cat that had once been in his Clan, GrassClan. His eyes were wide with terror of what was to be, and his fur was fluffed up in defense. His claws raked the ground of the everlasting StarClan territory. "We must help them!" He sprang up and started to walk urgently down to the Clans, but was pulled back by Shadestar and a few others, including Skypetal.

"I have received a prophecy! If the Clans are to survive, then the gush of rain must follow the wise bird. What could it possibly mean?" She asked, fear radiating off her in powerful waves. Skypetal set her hazel gaze on the other medicine cats gathered beside her, searching for any support they could offer her. Many of them did not react, dumbfounded by the shadow as well as the dark prophecy. Clearly, they had not received any such prophecy of foretold doom. But as she met a dark brown tom's green gaze, Skypetal knew she had not gone mad. The tom, Moledust was staring back at her, his olive green eyes filled with doubt and responsibility. Skypetal had known him for little time before he passed, but she knew he was one of the greatest medicine cats to walk the earth, and the SandClan had been immensely lucky to have his loyalty. Slowly, he made his way to the front of the gathering. He no longer had to shoulder his way through the crowd of cats larger than all three Clans put together- they parted for him like a river for a rock, flowing right beside him with their support.

"I too received this prophecy. I do not know what it means, but it foretells a great doom approaching our loved ones down below. Has any other medicine cat gotten this message?"

There was a split second of silence before one last voice spoke up. Icefall, a beautiful silver and white tabby padded up. Shadestar's eyes softened as this she-cat passed her. They had been littermates, and she would never forget that fateful day when Icefall gave her life to protecting her Clan- even though as a medicine cat, it wasn't required of her. That grief that had once pierced her soul returned as she looked down on the Clans- ThornClan especially, with her kin and family. What would happen to them now, with this coming shadow?

"There isn't much for me to say at this point. I too received the prophecy. I now see why only the three of us have gotten it- one from each Clan. Of course, Skypetal and Moledust deserve to have gotten this prophecy- they are such great medicine cats. Although I do not know if I should be saying anything with them around to guide us, I suggest not to tell the Clans until the darkness hits. By then, we may have found out what it means, and we can guide them better."

Several of the cats yowled their protests.

"We could be leading those Clans to their death unless they know!" one shouted.

"They may not know what it means, but when the danger comes, do you really think that the medicine cats won't connect it to the prophecy?"

Icefall turned to Skypetal and Moledust. They were immersed in thought, trying to stay neutral while taking into consideration what Icefall said. Finally, Moledust opened his eyes.

"I agree with Icefall. We do not have to do this, but I think it is best for the Clans that they see the danger before receiving the prophecy foretelling a solution. We must also-" he broke off as a sea of heads turned around, and looking, he saw newcomers. But these weren't Clan cats who had joined them- their scent was of the same starry origin as StarClan's.

He padded up to the front and signaled with his tail for StarClan to sheathe their claws. There would be no fighting here. After all, these cats were friends.

Dipping his head, he muttered, "Welcome, Tribe of Endless Hunting." The frontmost tom dipped his head also.

"Greetings, StarClan. We've walked many skies to reach this one." Moledust nodded gratefully.

"What brings you such a long way to here?" Shadestar inquired.

"We have received a prophecy foretelling a meeting of your Clan cats and our Tribe of Flying Birds."

Many ears perked up at this statement. A band of eyes traveled from Moledust to this strange new leader.

"I am Lion Whose Golden Fur Shines. We have much to discuss, your cats and mine."


	2. Wicked Talons- Rainpool

**Chapter one up! I intended to post this earlier, but currently, I'm out of town with bad wifi and little access to internet, so this was delayed. Also, because of that, this chapter was rushed and all so it isn't very good. Again, please lend a helping hand in the reviews on where to go next with the story and perhaps things I could change to make it better. I really need these reviews to make my writing better, so pwease? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I google myself, and nobody knows who I am. If I wrote Warriors, I'd be famous. **

* * *

"Mouse dung!" Rainpool cursed as her paws missed the rabbit she had chased all over the moors. She bared her teeth at nothing in particular, thoroughly annoyed at her hunting skills that day. Peering over a stretch of grass, she could make out the sleek shape of Heatherpaw pouncing on a rabbit, and the loud yowl of triumph that rang out, signalling a successful catch.

Rainpool clawed at the kitten-soft grass in annoyance. To make matters worse, her close hunting partner Hailstrike didn't miss this opportunity to make a cutting remark.

"I'm seriously wondering right now whether I was just dreaming during your warrior ceremony, or if you were actually made a warrior. Sorry," she added shrinking back at Rainpool's piercing gaze, "but I think we both witnessed Heatherpaw make that catch. And seriously, come on, sulking isn't going to catch prey is it?"

Rainpool snapped back into attention as a fresh scent of rabbit made its way through her jaws. She and Hailstrike set off again along the moors, breaking into runs occasionally to hunt down prey. The hunt went much better after that little episode, both of them mercilessly ending the lives of many rabbits and voles. In their minds, GrassClan would go to sleep with full bellies.

"Well, I'm sure your stomach will thank you for cheering up because you were no good for catching prey while you were pouting," Hailstrike pointed out before picking up her heap of fresh kill. Rainpool gave a friendly flick of her tail as they padded back to camp, their mouths full to the brim with fur and flesh.

As they were padding back, Hailstrike tipped her head to the sky, and inhaled, trying to taste the air despite the bunch of rabbits clamped between her jaws. Her eyes became wide as a scent drifted in through her mouth (Rainpool couldn't see how Hailstrike could smell anything with her mouth full of dry fur). Rainpool tried mirroring Hailstrike's actions, but all she could smell was the overwhelming tang of rabbit.

"Wsh ooo!" Hailstrike warned Rainpool, her tail pointing to the sky. Rainpool stared at her friend quizzically. Whatever Hailstrike had been trying to warn her about, Rainpool hadn't understood a word of it. Her muffled speech sounded like the gibberish that Twolegs emitted, and Rainpool purred with laughter as she imagined her friend tall and monstrous, with a pale pink pelt and only two legs, and fur emerging from her head. The closest image the silver warrior could muster was one of a shaggy bear. Even those were much better looking than the hairless, pale Twolegs.

Deep in thought, she missed Hailstrike signal above to the approaching shadow. But, as a shadow floated above them, Rainpool jerked her head up, and saw what she thought was a bird- not just the small scrawny things the ThornClan cats ate- no, this was majestic and proud, its wings the span of half the GrassClan camp, and wicked talons that could tear a cat's flesh with one strike.

Rainpool flattened herself onto the ground, silently praying that her pale silver fur wouldn't stick out against the bright green grass.

The flying creature swooped down, and rose back up, hooting angrily as its prey vanished into the grass. The young warriors emerged, their pelts bristling and tails lashing furiously. With a look, all their feelings were exchanged, the fear that was flowing from them, the curiosity spiking from their spine, the awe casting an invisible aura, and they needn't have said another word about it to one another. However, their Clan needed to know about this bird.

As they entered the tall grasses that sheltered the GrassClan camp, the two warriors experienced a nasty surprise. Hailstrike drew in a sharp breath as the medicine cat, Sheeptail emerged with the scruff of Breezestar in his jaws.

Rainpool watched nervously too, praying silently to StarClan that Sheeptail would heal Breezestar well. Sheeptail was a bitter and partial medicine cat, slowing down recoveries for cats he didn't like just because a leg deformation had prevented him from becoming a warrior.

"It's a good thing Breezestar has been on my good side," growled the old medicine cat, "He tried his best to give me a good future, and for that, I will try my best to give him a fast recovery. But you leave me to my business. I don't want you maggots peeping into my den, or you'll regret it. And Breezestar will too."

Rainpool let out a breath. This sort of attitude from Sheeptail was only on his better days, when he felt like being nice. On any other day, with any other cat, she was sure Sheeptail would have made their recovery as slow as possible, if at all. But something else bothered her. What exactly hurt Breezestar? She was almost certain it was that large winged creature that she had nearly become dinner for. A senior warrior, Hollytail, confirmed her suspicions.

"A large bird attacked camp. Not those tiny ThornClan birds- this was as large as five of us head to tail- and that was only one wing. I don't think it wanted to kill all of us, it just wanted Breezestar for fresh-kill. Honeystep and I latched on to Breezestar and tugged down. We got him away from those wicked claws of it, but by doing so, we had to tear him away from its grip and it cut him deeply. He lost a life, but Sheeptail seems to be in one of his better days , and I hope he'll make Breezestar better," Hollytail rambled.

Rainpool shuddered. She had only seen those claws from far away, and even then, she knew they were wider than an apprentice. She remembered the time when she had gotten a thorn stuck in her pad as an apprentice. That pain seemed to flow through her veins, not only in her pad, but in every nook and cranny of her thin, lithe body. And that thorn, it was just a small nuisance compared to that talon. Rainpool prayed that she would never have to experience one of those jagged talons driven into her paw. She could only hope that Breezestar stayed unconscious until the pain had passed.

_Breezestar is lucky to have nine lives thought_ Rainpool with a faint touch of jealousy. She didn't need a prophecy from StarClan to know that no other cat would have survived those wounds.

Suddenly, a thought struck the silver grey tabby that made her blood run cold- _If that bird ate cats for fresh kill, what will stop it from coming again?_


	3. A Singing Breeze- Rainsong

**Here's chapter two... Yes I know, I'm a horrible person- this took a REALLY REALLY LONG TIME to post. I was out of town, and I've been catching up on sleep, and then I had a writers block. But no excuses! I finished this, and here it is!**

**School starts next week, so I'll try to keep to a schedule of one or two chapters per week.**

**PLEEEEEAAASSSSE lend a helping hand in the reviews on where to go next with the story and perhaps things I could change to make it better. I really need these reviews to make my writing better, so pwease?(looks up with adorable puppy eyes)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Simple. **

* * *

_Crackle. Snap. Thump._ A mouse jerked its head up and with one terrified_ squeak_, scurried away.

"Rainsong! I was trying- to catch- a mouse," Fernpelt sighed exasperatedly at her sister who was bouncing up and down with excitement. Happiness radiated off of Rainsong like the sun, and Fernpelt was quite curious what had provoked this. Not that it wasn't usual- her sister was always happy, but it always made Fernpelt wonder.

"You okay? I'm a little worried about your state of mind right now," Fernpelt mewed. Rainsong's eyes widened even more.

"Guess what?!" she yowled, and not waiting for a response, announced, "I'm getting an apprentice! Can you believe it? I've only been a warrior for a moon, and I'm already becoming a mentor, and I can't believe it! Can you? I can't! You see, I was dropping off some fresh kill this morning from the dawn patrol, since we had eaten our fills, and then Willowstar told me to come to her den, and you know how Shadekit and Jumpkit are getting too old for the nursery? Well, she said that Addereyes was going to get one as an apprentice, and then she said that she wanted me, his daughter to get an apprentice too!"

Rainsong said this all very fast, and took a deep, gasping breath at the end of it.

Fernpelt took a while to digest this, and mewed in the end, "I just hope you get Shadekit- he may just be the only thing that can calm you down."

But Rainsong had already bounded back to camp.

The apprentice ceremony took place at sun-high, when the hollow was brightly lit, and sunlight poured through like liquid gold. Willowstar stood on a tree root which stretched upward in a feeble attempt to escape the earthy asylum in which it was cooped up. The sun lit her pale brown fur a brilliant ginger.

Rainsong loved sunhigh for this reason- the dusty ThornClan hollow was transformed into a glittering StarClan camp- golden light seeped through the branches to the deepest parts of the camp, and gave new life to the residents there.

"Shadekit and Jumpkit- come forth," Willowstar invited the kits forward. "Shadekit and Jumpkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadepaw and Jumppaw." Willowstar paused for a moment and swept her eyes over the mentors. She saw Addereyes, standing calmly and dignified, studying both kits intensely. And right next to him was Rainsong, her eyes shining and her paws quivering. Her tail swept back and forth in excitement.

Next, she looked at the new apprentices. Jumppaw's eyes were brimming with excitement, and she was rocking back and forth on her paws, not even bothering to try and look calm and composed. Shadepaw stood quietly, showing no feeling, possibly hiding any or maybe he had none. Willowstar could not tell. Smiling to herself, she knew exactly who _not_ to pair with who.

"Jumppaw, your mentor will be Addereyes. Addereyes, you are brave and just. I know you will pass down all you know to Jumppaw. Shadepaw, your mentor will be Rainsong. Rainsong has proved herself to be an excellent hunter and very loyal. I hope she will pass down all her knowledge to Shadepaw."

Rainsong bent to touch noses with Shadepaw, who was looking very insecure. Just as their noses touched, a screech shook the hollow. Mentor and apprentice leapt apart, their eyes wide with fear. Rainsong quickly composed herself and remained undaunted.

Shadepaw's thoughts went down a very different line. His fear was uncontained, and it radiated off of him. Rainsong swept her tail down his flank.

"Hey, it's fine. Probably just a bird or something. They're all over ThornClan territory and they wouldn't dare hurt one of us. They know just as much as we do that they'll become our dinner if they mess with ThornClan," she mewed. She flicked her tail to signal to Shadepaw that she'd investigate the noise along with the other warriors and return. Padding out of the sunlit hollow, she squinted as the full force of the hot rays hit her. Everything went white for a moment. When her vision cleared, Rainsong was thrown off by a fleeting dark shape. It made for her with the full force of the Dark Forest. A fresh wave of fear swept over as an enormous winged creature flew past her, one of its powerful wings making direct contact with Rainsong's fur.

_What could this being be that has all the power of TigerClan at its wings?_ Rainsong thought as she was knocked cleanly backwards by the sheer impact of those wings. She expected to hit firm ground any moment, but that moment seemed to slide away at a steady rate, and Rainsong could only feel the wind carrying her, rushing beneath her helpless body to cushion it.

And as the wind roared like a lion in her ears, she also heard a breeze speak to her. It sang

_If the Clans are to survive, then the gush of rain must follow the wise bird._

Rainsong at this point, was certain she was going to StarClan. After all, StarClan cats gave prophecies, didn't they? And as she closed her eyes to see the stars, she felt an uncomfortable thump. Sitting up, she found herself on a bed of moss, flattened by her heavy fall. The warrior clambered to her feet and felt a sharp pain stab her hip.

_I must have fractured something,_ she winced. Limping about, Rainsong was puzzled to see no StarClan cats greeting her. And then, as the wind flew toward her, she picked up an unmistakable ThornClan scent.

"I'm alive?" she thought out loud to herself. And then, a grin spread across her face. "I'm ALIVE!" she yowled. The warrior hobbled around looking for any familiar faces, but she hadn't even moved a tail length when Fernpelt and Silverfrost, the medicine cat crashed through the bramble and brush.

"You're alive!" Fernpelt breathed. Rainsong rolled her eyes.

"You don't say," she shot back while batting away Silverfrost who was literally all over her to check for injuries. She sniffed at Rainsong's pelt, pawed at her limbs, scratched her belly, and in short, was a complete invader of personal space. "Silverfrost, stop pawing at my ears! I'm going to go deaf before I get to camp!"

Silverfrost mewed apologetically, and padded through the bramble. Fernpelt pressed her flank to Rainsong's, saying what she couldn't muster the words to physically say. Rainsong licked her sister's ear and muttered "Yo- stop imagining all the possibilities of my death. I'm alive, and I'll still be around to annoy your fur off!" Fernpelt managed a smile, and then started laughing loudly. Rainsong joined in, and soon Silverfrost couldn't resist. The three cats padded back to camp, all the events of the day pushed aside with their love for eachother.

But the breeze still whispered around Rainsong _If the Clans are to survive, the gush of rain must follow the wise bird._

* * *

**A/N: PLEEEEEAAAASSSE REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	4. Submurged- Rainpaw

**FEAR NOT! I DIDN'T DISCONTINUE THIS! **

**Hello again everybody after a break of eternity! *hides behind a chair as readers yell angrily* Sorry...  
**

**I suppose I should give you a lame excuse. **

**School. Homework. There's my lame excuse. Oh, and then there's always my laziness on the weekends. But only pay attention to the first two. **

**IMPORTANT: MY FRIEND HAS A FORUM NAMED FROSTCLAN! WE NEED AS MORE CATS, CONSIDERING WE BARELY HAVE ANY ACTIVE MEMBERS! HERE IS THE LINK: forum/FrostClan/158044/  
**

**PLEASE SIGN UP!**

**Once again, _pleeaaaaseeeee _review! I really want to get as many reviews as possible, and it really helps me figure out whether you guys like my writing or not.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Erin Hunter. My writing is NOWHERE as good as hers. So if you think I'm Erin Hunter, why don't you pick up one of her real books?  
**

* * *

"Rainpaw! Come back this instant, and stop messing around!" Fiercefire yowled. The golden tom shook his head impatiently, and with one fleeting leap, took after the apprentice.

"Bet you can't catch me!" shrieked Rainpaw from a few tail lengths ahead, desperately trying to keep ahead of her mentor. A fruitless effort, of course, for a couple moments later, she felt a sharp cuff around her ear and a golden blur, and before she could blink, Fiercefire took shape in front of her.

"Nice try, but you'll have to work much harder if you want to beat me. Now before you go running off again and split your head on a rock, we are going to learn how to fish," Fiercefire meowed with a tone of finality that even Rainpaw couldn't argue with.

"Fine," Rainpaw grumbled and took after her mentor, but that didn't stop her from lashing at his feet with her tail.

"I hate this! I hate this! Why can't the fish just cling on to my paws?" Rainpaw cried out loud, swiping the river water with her tail and spraying it all over Fiercefire.

Fiercefire winced and glared at the small apprentice who shrunk back, and turned her gaze to the river, frothing with foam with the occasional sparkle of a fish.

"So they can be eaten?" Fiercefire replied, "If a badger was trying to catch you, wouldn't you be squirming like a newborn kit?"

Rainpaw huffed. Why did he have to be so serious all the time? Why couldn't Fiercefure have some fun? She dipped her paws back into the ice-cold water, and immediately withdrew them when she felt like all of leaf-bare was gathered on her paws, chilling them to the bone. Tentatively, she poked at the rushing water again, and bristled as the icy droplets touched her fur. This small cycle lasted a while, with Rainpaw not actually getting any fresh kill for the clan. She didn't notice a golden shape take place behind her, and with a great heave, she tumbled right into the river.

Rainpaw opened her eyes wide in surprise when she found herself hurling toward the river, and braced herself for the wave of ice the pricked her pelt like thorns.

"W-w-what in the n-name of S-S-S-S-StarClan was that f-f-for?" Rainpaw sputtered, coughing and shivering.

"Well, it wasn't like you were doing any- RAINPAW! DUCK!" Fiercefire yowled in mid sentence. If this had been in any other circumstance, Rainpaw would have hesitated and complained to Fiercefire that he was being too harsh. But this was not his usual seriousness. He was genuinely ordering her to do something for a purpose with a tone of concern and a strict order.

So Rainpaw submerged herself in the water, putting her life in the paws of her mentor, holding on to the dying flow of air through her lungs as a great force swiped through the water. A trail of bubbles trickled above her head, and she felt the tip of a claw brush her pelt. A stinging sensation hit Rainpaw with full force, and her whole body felt like ice. Closing her eyes, Rainpaw knew she wouldn't be able to make it back up. Something had torn through her pelt, and she dared not look at the blood. Just as the apprentice had decided to let go to StarClan, teeth latched firmly onto her scruff, and then before she knew it, she was sputtering and coughing on the hot sand. She reached a paw to her ear, and withdrew it, covered in hot blood.

Fiercefire was looking at her with a wary expression.

"That bird. The size of it, and the speed it came at you. Nothing I've seen before. Do you know how close you were to being fresh kill? Do you know how lucky you are to escape with only the top of your ear gone?" Fiercefire questioned. Rainpaw shuddered, and thanked StarClan.

"You saved my life," she replied.

"Only after I led you to the danger," Fiercefire said, guilt radiating off him, "let's get back to camp. Snowstar should know about this."

And as Rainpaw padded alongside Fiercefire, not for a second did she take her eyes off the sky.

* * *

**A/N: PLEEEEEAAAASSSE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! AND JOIN FROSTCLAN!  
**

**Also, forgive me if I don't post very regularly. School is kind of my first priority, and I might not always have time. **


	5. A Shroud of Feathers- Rain

**So... Welcome back folks. Looks like this story isn't on hiatus anymore. I didn't even intend for there to be such a long interval between chapters, but school can be such a pain, and then I went to London and didn't have internet access for a full few weeks (Which was painful, and I didn't have my computer either so I had to live off my phone), and then school restarted, and recently I've been having a dance or singing or both performance (that was terrible grammar XD) every weekend, when I usually write, and then...**

**Oh yeah, I lost the tribe allegiances entries that you people gave me so I was stuck...**

**And then I decided to stop being an idiot making up excuses and write the next freaking chapter. This one is about the message coming to the tribes. I will post the allegiances to the tribe in my next chapter, I haven't completely remade it. **

**So here you go... And please review. PLEASE. With a cherry on top? Or do you prefer sugar? Just please review what you think and don't forget to follow and favorite!**

* * *

Stoneteller was unusually silent after she had spoken to the Tribe's ancestors. Usually, she tended to the tribe, spoke with old ancestors, and then continued looking after the Tribe. This day, her eyes were only on the sky. Every cry from a pigeon startled her, and her fur was fluffed up like a house cat's.

Rain That Drizzles Lightly did not miss these signs from her leader. She was well aware that something was off. When she had approached Stoneteller asking if everything was alright she was received with:

"What?! Go make yourself useful! Your tribe is starving! How dare you ask me if everything is alright if you have done nothing to contribute?!"

Rain stumbled back in shock, hissed in anger and waved her tail angrily. She shot one last glare at the Stoneteller and then left.

Rain's paws itched to turn around and do exactly the opposite of what Stoneteller so angrily ordered, but the leader's word was command, and she had no choice but to oblige. Raising her striped gray tail, she signalled to her best friend, Moss that Clings to Riverbank, and the two to-bes both left camp to find prey.

"Honestly, what's gotten into her?" Moss inquired about the Stoneteller. Rain rolled her eyes, and got down in a low crouch, scenting a young deer. She flicked her tail in front of her mouth, signalling Moss to shut up and take her place. Rain was convinced if they brought back a full deer, it would surely lull Stoneteller out of her crappy mood. Moss's bright green eyes shined as she crouched down low, her ears perking up for any sign of their victim.

The two youngsters didn't have to wait long. In fact, the deer came trotting by almost immediately, and was met by surprise when two tiny to-be's sank their claws into its pelt. The deer howled in pain and fell on its side, almost taking Moss down with it. Rain delivered the killing bite to the deer's neck, and then she stood up to remark about their kill to Moss when she looked around, and saw emptiness where Moss had been standing.

"Moss! Are you okay?!" Rain called, her heart pounding with excitement from the hunt and worry as she could not find her best friend. Her calls were answered by grunting from the deer's belly, and Rain was suddenly seized by the thought that the deer had eaten Moss.

"MOSS THAT CLINGS TO RIVERBANK!"

A ginger head dotted with dark amber spots poked out from under the deer.

"Sheesh, Rain. You probably scared away half the prey. Remind me again why you became a prey hunter?" Moss remarked, and squeezed her way from under the deer. Rain sighed with relief, and then giggled at Moss, because she was covered in red deer fur. She looked like a mini-deer. Moss seemed to notice and fluffed her fur up and shook out all the deer fur which settled onto the ground like autumn leaves.

"Oh, thank the Tribe of Endless Hunting! I thought the deer ate you!" Moss shot a quizzical look at Rain, opened her mouth (possibly to remark on the stupidity of that thought), but closed it immediately (not wanting to waste her time arguing on such a stupid assumption). Then, she opened it again.

"You thought that a dead deer ate me, am I right?" Rain, hearing her thoughts spoken out loud went hot with embarrassment. Then she laughed, and tugged at a mass of fur from the deer, which was a good five times their size.

"So, any ideas on how to get this to camp without breaking our backs?" she inquired.

* * *

"I swear, if this is another one of Moss's tricks, I am going to make her hang by her tail from the top of that oak tree!" Moss's father, Robin that Flies Swift growled.

"You'd think that we're off to fight a grizzly bear with this number of cats, but no, we're dragging a dead deer into camp. Or so they say," Breeze of the Flat Plain grumbled.

Breeze, Robin, Moss and Rain were only four of the eight cats that had been sent to pick up the deer. Pine where Owls Nest, a to-be, and Shadow Dancing Under the Moon, his mentor had also been sent, as well as Dust that Blows in Wind, another to-be and his mentor, Raven's Cry at Night. All of them were not in high spirits as they had been ripped away from their rest time, and put on a mission to drag a corpse into camp. To add to it, Stoneteller had been rambling on about some winged creatures and how everybody should keep their eyes on the sky or else a looming darkness awakened.

Rain was almost positive that Stoneteller had gone loony.

She and Moss led the rest of the crowd to where the deer lay, but stared in shock at the clearing.

Where a piece of fresh, juicy prey lied, was a mass of crows feeding on bits of flesh, dark feathers littering the ground. Black, beady eyes stared their way, beaks clicking dangerously. The Tribe unsheathed their claws, ready for a fight, but stood silently.

Then, all at once, the birds rose and left. They weren't there for a fight. They were a warning- a warning of the fight that will ensue.

And as she stared at the mass of feathers shrouding their prey, Stoneteller's words came back to Rain.

_Keep your eyes on the sky for winged creatures will bring ahead a looming darkness to this Tribe._

Rain didn't need any message from the Tribe of Endless Hunting to know that this was a clear sign of the darkness coming.

* * *

**A/N So, don't forget to review, and I hope you like this chapter! What do you want to see happen next? :) Lets see... 3 reviews for the next chapter? **


End file.
